The Son of Gods
by Zachary Dennison
Summary: Carter and Percy meet for the first time, and they are instantly thrown into many challenges that require teamwork and strategy to complete. This is an unofficial continuation of the book The Son of Sobek.
1. Chapter 1 - Carter, Sadie

**_WARNING:_** This is not a recording, and is not sent by Carter Kane or Sadie Kane. This is simply a fanfiction that is transcribed, and follows the short story The Son of Sobek. This story takes place before the House of Olympus series and after the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. The spells used in this book are fully made up, and there are usually small additions at a time to a chapter. Please feel free to leave reviews and corrections!

**Carter**

On my bumpy way back to the Brooklyn House in a flying boat carried by Freak, I kept debating whether this Percy guy really is what he claims to be. Believe me, I've seen enough fake magicians push a button and manage to get a wall of water to spray out of nowhere. I don't even get what's so spectacular about that, I mean, it's just so obvious that it's rigged. Then, I just remembered something right when we got back to the Brooklyn House. Amos once said something about other gods in Manhattan when Sadie and I first got here. He seemed reluctant to tell us about it, but I'm starting to think that those gods really exist. The moment I got off the boat, I ran into the library. Apparently, Freak wasn't happy about not getting any frozen turkeys for the tenth time this month. Well, I'll just feed him some frozen turkeys during dinner. Freak responded to my thought with a loud FREEEEEEEEEEAK!

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the library is that there is a coat of ice on the floor, and a bunch of penguins ice skating around. The second thing I noticed was that the door was open, and there were skate marks on the ground leading out of the library. I sighed, tired from the ride, and knocked on Felix's bedroom. "Hi, sorry about the penguins, I sent them back to Antarctica." Felix quickly said, as if he's hiding something. "Well, can you get rid of the ice on the floor? I've got some things to take care of other than melting a huge ice rink in the library." I replied. "Alright, I'm on it," Felix said, and quickly shut his door, as if he's concealing something in there, and sped down the stairs to the library. Well, so much for searching the library for greek gods. So, I did the next logical thing: go eat dinner.

I walked up to the roof where Freak is waiting impatiently for his food. FREEEEEEEEEEEAK! Well, Freak did deserve it, getting me out of that place. I walk up to a crate of frozen turkeys and speak a command word _chi_ to lift the huge box. This command word is one of my favorites, because it's useful for throwing Sadie into the air to make her shut up. She gets so annoying sometimes [You know yourself that's right, Sadie. Hey, stop kicking me!] Then, I just seem to melt into my chair at the dining table and fill myself up. I don't know how, but I have this feeling I'll need this food later.

...

I sleepily plop down on my bed, hoping for a night without my ba leaving my body once, but there's barely any chance of that happening. Once my eyes close, my ba decided to roam around some valley in Manhattan. At first, I thought it was just a strawberry farm. Then, as I float closer, I see it's a whole camp. I see Percy hanging out with this girl. Before I can question myself about what kind of place this is, I hear a huge rumble as a golden bronze dragon stomp into the camp, sending everybody into cabins with different designs. But that was the least of the problems I saw. Up ahead loomed a huge shadow, over at a tall pine tree. Turns out that black shadow spooked people more than the big fire breathing dragon machine. At that moment, I saw and heard Percy at the same time, shout out "Carter!", and I wake up sweating, my ba back in my body.

* * *

**Sadie**

I don't know what happened today, but Carter came back looking all sleepy and stuff. I mean, he just left Freak upstairs alone, screaming FREEEEEEEEEEEAK! so loud I can't concentrate on anything. I swore to get revenge on Carter later, but now, I just need to finish my report. My uncle, Amos, is expecting to receive an article on Greek gods, although I don't know why. Maybe I should tell Carter what I've been up to lately.

As I get up to go to the library, Felix comes running down the stairs. "Hey Felix, how's the cold spell I showed you coming along?" I ask. He just shakes his head and runs off. I have enough trouble to deal with already, without worrying about Felix. Just when I get to the library, I get mobbed by penguins on ice skates, and a blast of freezing cold air greets me as I slide into the library. No wonder Felix is running around. I pull out Doughboy, our _shabti_, and ask him where the scrolls with Greek gods are. He decides to lead me on a boring scroll tour that seems like miles before he made me walk back to the first shelf to pick out a scroll that says _Greek Gods - Volume One_ in Egyptian hieroglyphs. "I'll rip your head off the next time you do that, Doughboy." I mutter. "Say what?" the _shabti _asks before he solidifies into wax again.

...

So, here I am, reading up on Greek mythology in the middle of the night, with Carter screaming something like "Percy" over and over again. Wonder what's up with him? Anyways, I finished my report, and decided to get some sleep. Just when I climb into bed, I hear urgent knocking at my bedroom door. When I go see who it is, I see a sweating Carter shouting, "Hurry, we have to go!" I don't know what he's talking about, so I just stare at him, and he says, "I met this guy called Percy today, and he's related to Greek gods. There's a camp somewhere in a valley in Manhattan. That's what Amos told us when we first got here: Manhattan has other gods. They're Greek gods, and Percy's camp is in trouble!" Well, so much for my sleep. I curse under my breath and say, "I'll be out in a sec."

The night is cool and crisp, as we glide along with Freak still hungry for more frozen turkeys. Maybe I should start a turkey farm just for Freak. Just when I was thinking up a place to put the turkeys, we land roughly on the ground, near a tall pine tree. "There it is," Carter says. I look down into a valley, and I see a lot of strawberries, cabins, a lake, a forest, and a field. I can hear shouting from the cabins, and lights blink on and off from different places. "Percy!" I hear Carter shout next to me. Just then, a skinny boy with dark messy hair walks up the mountain to greet us, with a sleepy blond haired girl following him. "Who are they?" she asks. Percy answers, "Oh, I met Carter today while battling the crocodile. And this is ...?" "Sadie," I reply. "I'm Carter's sister." Percy nods with understanding. "Alright, so what's happening?" Carter asks. "Isn't there supposed to be some huge fight and a fire breathing machine or something?" Percy opens his mouth, and closes it, astonished he knows about the dragon. Well, having a ba that likes to wander to places while you sleep does help keep you informed on things. "Alright, we detected a lot of magical disturbance outside of our boundary, and we suspect it's Mother Earth, Gaea." Then, I blurted out, "Gaea? Isn't she supposed to be asleep?" I shouldn't have said that, because Carter grew suspicious. "Where did you learn that from?" I hesitantly tell him about my secret assignment about writing a report to Amos about Greek gods. Just then, another rumble sounded somewhere behind us, and Percy says, "Come on, let's meet in the Big House. I think Chiron might be interested in you guys." and then after muttering something about allowing, Carter, and I, a blue dome rippled across the valley, and then Percy pulled Carter into the valley. I was shoved into the valley by the blond haired girl, who said, "Come on, let's go, I want to get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2 - Carter, Sadie, Carter

**Carter**

"Wow," I say with satisfaction. The Big House really is big. Percy led us over to a half-human half-horse creature that he calls a centaur. "Hello Chiron. This is Carter, and that's his sister, Sadie." Percy tells Chiron with sleepiness in his voice. "Come, Percy told me about you, and we need all the help we can get," Chiron said. Sadie glances once at me, and then sits down. I reluctantly sit down next to Chiron, while Sadie decides to go to sleep, snuggled comfortably at a sofa. Percy yawns loudly, and the other girl mumbled something and went outside, probably to see what's going on. "So, what's with the late night conference?" I ask. "Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"Chiron replies, "No, I'm afraid not. The next attack will be coming in 6 hours, at sunrise. Please, do tell us about the magical disturbance."

After quickly summarizing the most of it, excluding the part where I accidentally hit Percy with a huge magical fist, we determined that we should take immediate action against whoever is behind this. However, all we had to go on was the incident of how the mystery opponent managed to get Sobek's necklace. "Where should we start?" Sadie asks, as if it wasn't an obvious question at all, which it is, and the blond girl answered after walking in, "Where that crocodile god of yours left his necklace. Isn't that obvious?" Finally, somebody that understands how obvious Sadie can be at times. "Annabeth, where have you been? We could really need some of that knowledge of yours," Percy asks. Oh, so that girl's name is Annabeth. Better than thinking of her as Sleepy Head for a change. Annabeth mumbled something under her breath, and Percy said, "Fine." "Well, off you go then, I'll be here trying to stop those attacks from penetrating any further," Chiron says. "Over there are the supplies we can spare." Chiron points off to a shelf filled with weapons and supplies. "Oh, and by the way, better get going before Dionysus wakes up. He gets grouchy when visitors come." Before I can ask who Dionysus is, Sadie shoves me out the door, right when I hear a deep voice shout, "Who did you invite pass the border this time, Chiron? You know Zeus won't be happy about this when he hears about it!"

* * *

**Sadie**

I can't believe how little Carter knows sometimes. I mean, he's hosted a god, he's defeated an evil snake everybody was scared of for millennia, and he stole a book from the second most powerful Egyptian magician's library, but he doesn't know about Greek Gods. I mean, at least he should know _something_, anything, like how there are demigods. If only my brother could be smarter. No wait, I take that back, I like being the smarter one in the family.

So, there we are, walking through Manhattan, remembering what happened the last time we came here with Bast. We were attacked by the god of scorpions. Not a great thing to remember, but then again, it's better to walk through Manhattan than to find the next closest artifact. As we head towards the Cleopatra's Needle in America, I ask Carter where we should head first. "I honestly don't know, but maybe Uncle Amos knows something. Let's try there first." Carter suggested. Right before I set up a portal, Percy and Annabeth show up, out of breath, and Percy said, "Sorry, Dionysus doesn't like outsiders in our camp. By the way, what are you doing standing in front of Cleopatra's Needle?" I shake my head and reply, "You'll see." Percy stare at Annabeth with a puzzled face. "Well, if you're gonna keep whatever you're doing a surprise, then do it quickly! I don't like waiting around, you know!" Annabeth pipes up. What an obnoxious girl. I wonder how Percy holds up with her.

After we bring the demigods into the First Nome, Carter runs off like his world's about to be cut off or something. He's either looking for a toilet to puke into, or for Zia. Most likely he's looking for Zia. Hey, I understand how he feels. Before my mind gets to distract me any further, Uncle Amos turns the corner and seems surprised to see me. He quickly says, "Sorry, I was expecting someone else. Anyways, come on into my conference room." Just when I was about to tell Uncle Amos the extremely simplified one, because apparently, explaining all the fighting and stuff seems too boring, Zia rushes around the corner with Carter close behind, both looking like they've taken an unplanned trip into a pool somewhere. "Quick, we've got to leave!" Zia manages to pant out. Wonder what the big deal is? I mean, seriously, what could be _that_ big of a deal? Then I hear a huge rush of water come down the hallway, and my smarts abandon me. My legs refuse anything I tell them to do, and I end up hoarding everyone through another hallway, and making a portal to somewhere, anywhere, and I immediately regret thinking that the moment I push everybody through.

* * *

**Carter**

I wake up dizzy and dazed in some tube with an Egyptian artifact below me. I'm surrounded by murky green water, trapped in a tube. When I look around, I realize I'm in a lab somewhere. I see two familiar girls and a familiar boy, but I can't remember their names. Sandy? Peter? I try out my breathing and find out I'm unable to breathe. I urgently glance around, and I see the boy swirl his arms like he's doing a slow motion dance. Am I missing something? He chooses now to do some crazy dance while we're all stuck in a tube without air? Before I can remember what the boy's name is again, I get pulled right through the ceiling, and I remember something. The boy's name is Percy. But what's his purpose in this world? Why am I here? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Once again, I am interrupted before my questions are answered. This time, I feel water- ocean water- push me up to the surface, and I take a deep breath. I start floating on my back, drowsy from the lack of air, and then I fade into unconsciousness again.


End file.
